Intermission
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] from train rides to deep dives – let’s make this one hell of an adventure. [ : for loren ] – sorette


**Intermission**---; ♥  
( _you want to do_ what? )

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as she walked silently, a stack of files and books clutched to her chest. She glanced nervously at the numbers and names on the doors, not worried about finding the right room, but worried someone would figure out who she was, and the fact that she wasn't supposed to be there wasn't helping at all.

She pulled at the uncomfortable skirt-suit she was wearing and pictured her steps before the placed them, trying not to stumble in her heels. She had, thankfully, gotten inside without incident. She wasn't a very good liar, but it seemed that the lady at the front desk wasn't a very good lie-detector either. When asked her name and what she was here for, she'd responded with a polite and sincere "I have an appointment with Mr. Hikari." and she'd been let in without question after a quick check of the appointment book and click to the computer mouse.

She was a bit worried because this was supposed to be the most secure building in the entire city.

She reached his room and let out a sigh of relief. She knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. He was on the phone, head tilted and a look of interest on his face. "Yes," He said, and she couldn't help that her curiosity was piqued. "Five Billion." He informed the person on the other line. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yessir, I will." He said before hanging up the phone and jumping up to greet her. She laughed at him as he grinned like the idiot he was. "What was that all about?" She asked, hanging on his arm.

He shrugged. "They want to put a Chinese restraunt in across the street, and since they know I'll eat anything that won't eat me first, they wanted my opinion."

"And?" She pushed.

"And they think that it would be a good idea."

"You're kidding!" She gasped, giggling at the look on his face.

"Hey, I make good money! I have what it takes to keep their business going by myself." He grinned after his 'outburst'. "What are _you_ doing for lunch today, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking I'd eat with you."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle and blush. "I have a better idea. We haven't broken in the new desk yet." And he grinned like a maniac.

"Sora!" She slapped his shoulder and giggled and blushed some more while his grin stayed in place.

He shrugged and walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Sit." He told her. So she kicked off her shoes (_finally_) and sat herself on his desk, awaiting whatever would come next.

**&&. »**

She sat swinging her legs, bored to death. He was taking forever, looking through every book shelf in the room (_ which was a lot _). He swore he'd 'put it somewhere'. Whatever he was looking for sure must be important. At least she hoped so, or she'd kick his ass and they wouldn't be breaking in _any_ desks for a while.

"Oh! Here it is." He finally stated, pulling a crisp, white envelope from one of the shelves. He walked over and handed it to her, grinning like he always was. "For you. Open it."

She looked at him, wondering just what he could've gotten into this time. She swung her legs a few more times before finally turning to the envelope. Her name was scribbled messily across the front in green ink. She inwardly laughed – it _was_ her favorite color, after all.

She carefully opened the envelope, trying not to tear it. She really had no problem ripping open things; she just knew this annoyed him to no end. He huffed and she smiled, tearing it open and pulling the contents out into the light. Her face fell, but she tried to hide it. "O-oh, two tickets to the…opera. Uh, thanks, Sora." She smiled and they both knew it was faked. She inwardly seethed because he _knew_ she _loathed_ the opera.

He bounced on his feet and grinned, taking the envelope and tickets from her. "Oh, those." He waved his hand as if pushing them off to the side. "Those aren't what I was looking to give you; they're fakes. _This_ is what I wanted to give you." He pulled two _more_ tickets from his pocket and handed them over.

Her eyes sparkled and her smile widened as she realized what they were. "I figured we could go together." He said, smiling at her.

She snapped her eyes up to him, grinning as if _she_ were the maniac of the two. "This is _amazing_." She looked down at the tickets again. They were two tickets to the brand new theme park that was opening _today_! He shrugged and turned his head, grinning playfully.

"You want to go?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Now?" She gasped, looking at the time. It was only noon and he still had more work to do.

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No, I do!"

He grinned. "Alright, race you then!"

She looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not racing you! I can't! I'm wearing heels and I'm _not_ running barefoot!"

He dropped a bag in front of her, just below her still-swinging feet. "Tennis-shoes in the bag." He informed.

She grinned, jumping from the desk. "You're on."

**&&. »**

He stood gasping for breath with his hands on his knees, half bent over in the parking lot. She gave him a sympathetic smile as he glanced up at her, glaring. "You didn't really expect me to race you, did you?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I bring you clothes, tennis shoes, and tickets to this place and you won't even race me." He pouted. She sighed.

"I couldn't just leave the car, Sora." He straightened up, his grin falling back into place.

"Are you coming, or what?" He started to walk towards the entrance. The car door slammed and her footfall followed.

"Of course I'm coming." She said when she caught up with him. "Ooh, let's ride that!" She pointed at a kiddy ride; a train-shaped roller coaster that only went in circles and the only hill was more like a bump.

His brow creased as he looked at her, confused. "You hate roller coasters."

She looked at him and tilted her head. "I'll ride it if you'll hold my hand."

He grinned. "Deal."

**&&. »**

They stood in line, laughing, as it grew dark. They only noticed that the line moved when the people behind them gave a small push every five minutes or so. They were too caught up in high school memories to care about the moving line. Olette suddenly pointed across the walkway. "If that our old English teacher?" She asked, still pointing.

Sora stared. "I think it is!"

"Do you see where he is?" She grinned mischievously and ended up looking a lot like Sora.

"You want to go dunk him?"

"Yes!"

They got out of line and ran to the other, shorter, 'throw-the-ball-and-dunk-the-people' line. In only minutes, they were at the front. "You throw it." She said, handing the ball to Sora. "You have better aim." He nodded and stuck his tongue barely out the side of his mouth. He closed one eye and opened it again and closed it and threw. A bell rang as the ball hit its target. Their former-English-teacher went falling into the water, flailing the whole time.

They bent over with laughed as the fallen teacher screeched and gurgled in the water.

"Oh," Sora said, out of the blue, in the middle of their laughing session. "I seem to remember that…he can't swim."

Olette's eyes boggled. "So they put him _here_?"

"Run!"

So they did. They ran all the way to the car. When they reached it, they laughed some more and gasped for breath and lay across the hood and looked at each other and laughed even more. "That was one hell of an adventure." He said between laughing breaths.

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

"Wanna break in the desk tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

**&&. »**

. . . »  
Oh, man. What now, huh?  
xD

I haven't used so much dialogue in…who  
knows how long! And this was so much fun  
to write.

**Dedicated to**: Loren (myxbeautifulxlove)  
because she's awesome like that. (:  
ILY, MKAY?

Reviews are dinosaurs.  
Mmhmm. Yes they are.

Ninth fic in personal goal challenge.  
I should call it PGC, shouldn't I?  
So I don't have to type it out xD

♥

PS. Yes, I know, Hikari is an overused  
last name in the KH fandom ):  
forgive me.


End file.
